Hey Toshiro
by yukiakito234
Summary: Gin's work is tough, with so much paperwork, but everytime he comes home, a certain silverette boy is always waiting for him, with a smile on his face. UPPER CUTE!


**Hey, Toshiro: Oneshot**

**I got this idea from a song called "Hey Julie", by Fountains of Wayne. Best of all, I heard the song with a Bleach AMV, so I decided to write this**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (If I did, I would totally make at least this yaoi pairing real XD)**

**Enough chatter, lets get on with the story!**

**(P.S. :The AMV I was watching was on YouTube, named "Hey Rangiku")**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Gin sighed as he leaned backwards in his office chair. He worked as one of the few secretaries in an extremely successful technology company. Though it was an excellent job and it paid more than enough, it was also very stressful. The CEO of the company, everyones' boss, Yamamoto, was like a slavedriver, not satisfied unless it was absolutely perfect.<p>

He looked around his small office, with barely any space, with papers about nothing everywhere, and his phone flashing red, meaning that he had several useless calls to make. His stressful expression washed away when his brilliant sky blue eyes stumbled upon a picture from, with a photo of a slightly smiling nineteen year old boy there. He possessed wild, gravity-defying, but soft, snow white hair, and sparkling teal-emerald eyes. He was Toshiro Hitsugaya, Gin's precious boyfriend.

The two have been dating for at least three years now, and they've already moved in together. Toshiro still had college to go to, but fortunately, his college was very close to where the couple lived, so he was able to come home every night, and head back in the morning with no problems.

Despite their three year age difference, the two were deeply in love, and didn't give two shits about what others said, though practically no one was against their relationship, especially Rangiku Matsumoto, one of Gin's old childhood friends, and Toshiro's babysitter, when he was young.

Gin snapped out of his daydream when his phone rang again. Sighing, he picked it up and spoke in a slightly irritated tone, "Hello..?" An angelic voice spoke, "Hello, Gin. Are you alright? You sound… stressed." Gin smiled, "Hello, Shiro-chan, and yea, 'm fine. Where are ya?" He could hear the sound of gas exhaustions, and doors opening and closing, "I'm on the bus to get home. You?"

The white haired man ran a thin hand through his hair, "Still at work. Ol' man Yamamoto's not givin' in." A laugh that sounded like the light tinkling of crystal was heard, sending warm tingles down Gin's spine, "Well, at least today's Friday. Well, I'd better go before Mr. Yamamoto comes and chews you out. See you at home, okay?"

The twenty two year old man chuckled, "Yea, 'k. See ya later, Love ya," and reluctantly hung up. Smiling, he picked up his pen again, and began to get to work on the enormous documents piling on his desk and several on his office floor.

* * *

><p>Gin sighed, his hand in pure agony, as he left the building. Yamamoto seemed satisfied with his work, and allowed him the privilege of going home earlier than he normally did on Fridays. He drove from the company down the street in his four-seater car, heading home.<p>

Several minutes later, he arrived at a comfortable looking, two-story house. The lights were still on, so that indicated that Toshiro was still up, either studying, or just waiting for him to come home. Studying is something Toshiro did just to kill time, or use as an excuse to get away from something or someone. He was a boy genius. He was the top student in his entire year, his grades were all straight A's, the college that he went to was one of the best in all of Japan.

Gin stepped out of his car, and unlocked the front door, letting himself in, "'M home." Toshiro poked his head out from the living room, dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and a baggy green tank-top, and smiled, "Welcome home, Gin."

The older man smiled, dropping his briefcase, and collapsing on the couch with Toshiro. The silverette college student laughed at how childish his lover was being, but you couldn't blame him for being tired. Gin's smile turned even bigger when he felt a pair of magical hands working the stiff knots out of his sore back, "Ahhh… that hits the spot. Thanks Shiro-chan."

The young prodigy giggled and rubbed his hands against his lover's back in soothing patterns, "You know I'll always be there for you, even if you're exhausted like this. You got home early today. Old man Yamamoto getting soft..?" Gin shook his head, "Nah, that ol' man'll probably rip his beard off before he does that, but I finished early, so I came home."

Gin then sat up and pulled Toshiro into his lap, nuzzling his hair, "Yer so cute, Shiro." The silverette boy was chocked for a minute, but smiled brightly and cuddled back, "Shut up," though was a clear tone of tenderness in it. The white haired man smiled as his head went back in time, back to the time when he and Shiro first met. It was when Toshiro was in his senior year of high school, and Gin was guest, visiting the school. It was also the best day his life

_*Flashback*_

_ Gin was sitting in the principal's office, waiting. He was visiting the school, at the order of Yamamoto, seeing that the principal of the school was a close friend of his. The old man was going to give him a tour of the school. The principal came out of his office, and smiled at his guest, "Ah, welcome to my school, Gin Ichimaru. Come, let us begin the tour."_

_As the two walked down the hall, Gin couldn't help but notice all the lecherous eyes on him, girls and boys alike .But one particular one caught his eye. It was Toshiro, who was talking to a ravenette girl. He mentally smirked, 'Cute. Wonder if he's single.'_

_At the end of the day, when Gin was making his way to his car, he noticed a blob of white going behind the school, 'Hey, it's the same cutie I saw earlier today.' He quietly followed the high schooler to the back of the school. He was shocked to find the silverette sitting there, silently crying._

_Gin made his presence know, "Hey, you alright?" Toshiro looked up, with tears staining his face, soaking the knees of his pants. He tried to stop the flowing of the tears, but the more he tried, the harder they came._

_The white haired man bent down, offering a handkerchief, "Hey, hey, there's no need to cry. What's wrong?" The silverette prodigy took the handkerchief, but didn't use it, "My boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki, was cheating on me." Gin's smiled turned to a frown, "Ah, that's no fun. Hey, Don't waste yer time fryin' If this Ichigo person makes you cry more than he makes ya smile, he's beneath ya, not worth yer time."_

_Toshiro was silent, before letting a smile crawl onto his face, "Thank you, Mr. Ichimaru." Gin chuckled, "Call meh Gin. Mr. Ichimaru's ma father's name." He then did the unspoken of, and tilted Toshiro's chin up, placing a kiss on his lips._

_*End Flashback*_

It took several weeks worth of wooing to win Toshiro over, because of his heartbreak with Ichigo, but now that he has, both Toshiro and Gin were happy. Gin smiled, gazing down at his young lover, who was on the brink of falling asleep, with his adorable teal-emerald eyes half lidded, his plump lips slightly parted, and his head leaning against Gin's chest.

The white haired man stroked the large amounts of soft, silver hair that belong to his lover, 'Toshiro, not matter what anyone, Yamamoto, anyone does to you or me; us, I will always be there for you. The hard agenda of everyday life, the demanding aspects of being able to work at the company, it's all so stressful. But, when I come home, I always know that you will be there for me. I wouldn't be able to make it through without you around. Thank you.'

* * *

><p>So? What cha think, ya'll! DID YA LIKE IT?<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
